Soul-Sucking Fiend
by Debs1990
Summary: Written for QLFC Round 4. It's a hot day during Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts. A Dementor senses the happiness and excitement radiating from the students and breaks Dumbledore's rule of not entering the school grounds.


**Soul-Sucking Fiend**

Written for QLFC Round 4.

Team: Appleby Arrows

Position: Beater 2

Task: Write from the point of view of a Dementor.

Prompts: (8) Dialogue: "Why am I crying? I'm so sick of crying." (15) Word: Obliterate.

Thank you to Emmeebee for beta-ing.

AN: This story takes place during Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts.

WC: 904

* * *

"Hey, Lucy, do you fancy a game of Gobstones in the courtyard?"

"That sounds great, count me in!"

"Okay. Anyone else want to play?"

"Me! I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

The sound of loud voices and excitement filled the air on the blisteringly hot day. Happiness just waiting to be stopped in its tracks and obliterated. Albus Dumbledore had warned them about what would happen if they encroached on the privacy of the school grounds and threatened the students, but the temptation was far too great for it to ignore. The desire to cause chaos and despair stubbornly remained, and the dark figure glided silently towards its destination. As it passed, beautiful, vibrant flowers became lifeless and dull; the grass that had once been a vivid, emerald green turned brown and uninviting. A young girl screamed and ran off in the opposite direction at the sight of it, while her friend stood frozen in place, staring with wide-eyed horror. Usually, the dark creature would have thrived on her fear, but it had bigger fish to fry. It continued forward, leaving the girl to sigh with relief as her peers gathered around her.

"Are you alright, Ginny?"

Tears streamed down her face before she could stop them. "Why am I crying? I'm so sick of crying."

* * *

Feeling energised by the appetiser, it inched closer to the main course. The Viaduct Courtyard was a popular hangout spot for students, and as the sun was shining, a large group had gathered around to relax and play Gobstones with their friends. It was now close enough to feel the emotions; they ranged from delight at winning to anger at losing. It could sense feelings of jealousy mingling with love and lust.

"Look! It's a Dementor heading this way!" a boy shouted.

It drew a long, rattling breath and approached the fresh meat, revelling in the fear its arrival inspired. Opportunities to drain the thoughts and hopes of innocent youngsters didn't come along very often for the Azkaban-bound Dementors, and it planned to make the most of the rare treat.

At this point, the courtyard was filled with chaos as the air became ice cold and the previous emotions were replaced by terror. Screams erupted from the hopeless, pathetic humans, and the once happy atmosphere did a one-eighty while hurtling towards despair. Many were unable to move and remained glued to the spot like living statues. The youngsters started crying and huddled together; the older students tried to remain calm and set an example, but their eyes betrayed the horror they felt as every happy memory and good feeling was sucked out of them. Catching an intoxicating aroma of deep sadness from a soul nearby, the Dementor took another slow breath and edged closer to its prey.

"You shouldn't be here, you soul-sucking fiend! Leave now before I inform Professor Dumbledore of your rule breaking."

The male voice was commanding and officious; perhaps it was the Head Boy trying to flex his power. The thought was amusing and pathetic in equal measures, so it changed direction and sought out the arrogant fool who dared to speak out against it. Clearly, the boy's bravado had deserted him the moment his nemesis edged closer, for the Dementor was rewarded by a delightful feeling of terror radiating from the foolishly brave student. Perhaps he was one of the 'Gryffindors' that were so often talked about.

"Percy! Get away from him!" a female voice shouted through the eerily silent courtyard. The soulless creature was taken by surprise at the strength in her tone and instantly desired to stamp it out by finding a weakness to use against her.

The human who went by the name 'Percy' seemed to find his bravery once again. "It's okay, Penny, just stay away. I don't want this thing going after you."

A nauseating and sickly sweet stench overcame the blissful odour of fear the Dementor had built up. Suddenly the weakness of 'Penny' and 'Percy' was obvious to their evil assailant. Noiselessly gliding even closer to the boy, a cold, grey and rotting hand reached out to grab his throat.

"Enough! Step away from Mr Weasley, Dementor, or I will be forced to take extreme measures."

It was a man speaking, and his tone was calm with an edge of firmness that intrigued the Dementor immensely. Rising to the challenge, it failed to retreat, instead proceeding with the attack. The boy flinched as the hand wrapped around his throat, but unfortunately for the Dementor, luck was on his side and had even brought him a saviour.

"Expecto Patronum!"

As soon as the dreaded spell left the man's mouth, it's hand was pushed back and a force dragged it away from the students and out of the courtyard. Whoever this human was, his patronus was strong and powerful, creating a barrier impossible for it to overcome without the help of other Dementors. Feeling significantly weakened, it had no other option but to head back to the others. Not used to being forced away from a potential victim, it fumed angrily, determined to break the rules once more. 'Mr Weasley' and 'Penny' should watch their steps very carefully; if their paths ever crossed again, the Dementor would finish what it had started. Next time, there would be no one around to protect them.

After all, it was not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving.


End file.
